A Thorne In My Frye
by xMeganful
Summary: During a confrontation at the Tower of London, Evie Frye discovers new feelings for the Templar that is Lucy Thorne. [Evie/Thorn] [Thornie]. Co-written with Evie Frye.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This was a collaboration written by Evie Frye and xMeganful.**

* * *

Towering walls surround me, Blighters lining the halls with crimson jackets. I feel the nervous hand of Henry Green's ally sweatily grasping my wrist, holding me in a false attempt at a kidnapping. _I can only hope this works,_ I think in apprehension. We walk up the stairs, taunts being thrown my way as I force myself to remain at ease. Deeper inside the Tower of London, the voice of Lucy Thorne travels through the building, barking orders at Templar lackeys.

"I found her wandering inside the walls, ma'am. Thought you'd want to speak with her." her dark eyes settle upon mine, approaching me in a slow walk, her chin held high with pride.

Her lips curl in amusement as she speaks, "Welcome, Miss Frye. Do you care to tell me where the Shroud is?" I remain silent, my ally releasing his grip on me. "As you wish. I shall find it without your help. And then, I'll strangle you with it." she calls to the guard beside her, "Watch her closely." the Templar leader turns her back, allowing me the opportunity I needed.

 _Now or never, Evie._

I flex my arm and drive my hidden blade into the neck of the Templar nearest to me, blood spilling onto my wrist as I cut the throat of another. As if anticipating my movements, Thorne grabs a nearby object from the desk before her, swinging it towards me. Taking the sword from her belt, I dodge, twisting her arm and touching her own blade to the back of her neck.

 _But I hesitate._

I've never hesitated before; not even during my blooding did I take a moment to humanize my target. _What was it about Lucy Thorne that made me hesitate?_ _The very same woman who had threatened to strangle me with a sacred artifact the moment before?_

"Well?" a strangled cry emits from her lips, clearing her throat when she realizes the emotion she shows. "Do it. Kill me already. Or are you too cowardly, Miss Frye? Can't you kill your sworn enemy?" she casts a sideward glance at me, her eyes fearful, though something else was brewing within them. _Something lustful._

Easing the blade from her neck, she releases a frustrated growl, "What are you _doing_ , Assassin?" I pull her towards me, ignoring her taunts and threats, for her eyes are my only focus. By the collar of her shirt, I force her lips onto mine. Her tongue quickly fights for dominance, my mouth becoming hers as I shove her against a pillar of the old building. With my ally gone, _we are alone._

My hands run along the dark material of her clothes, groping her breasts roughly before traveling south. Without consideration, I yank at the clothing preventing me from reaching her core.

"You wanted me to talk, Miss Thorne." I murmur, our faces close as my fingers touch her warmth. "Then I shall tell you this, and only once shall I say it, so listen closely." the pads of my fingers work at the centre of her womanhood, rubbing the flesh in small regular circles. "I can offer you sanction under the Assassins, so long as you end your Templar ways." extending my hidden blade, I press it to her throat. "Should you decide to refuse..." she raises her chin with the sharp end, a grin forming on her lips.

"Very well, Miss Frye. If having your way with me is what you desire, then go ahead." I withdraw my Assassin weaponry from her skin, forcing her head sideways as I capture the base of her neck in my mouth. Groaning, I begin to ease a finger inside of her, the attempts to hide her moans of pleasure from me becoming futile. "But I refuse to leave the Templars."

My movements halt, the woman's teeth gritted as she hisses in aggravation. Eyes touching, growling through my own lust, I pin her wrists above her head, "I will not help a Templar." I gather myself as I walk away, desire burning within me depths. A lone voice, desperate and pleading, catches my attention.

"Wait, Assassin!" she barks, her appearance disheveled and her lips puffy when I face her again, "You cannot just - _leave_ \- without finishing what you started!" her tone is stressed and angered, my lips quickly silencing her taunting words. I hastily find her womanhood once again, pushing my calloused fingers roughly against her as she gasps into my mouth, my tongue fighting for her submission. _She does not give in easily._

When the Templar begins moaning into me, her breathing ragged and her chest rising at an uneven pace, I lower my mouth to her neck, the skin sensitive and already turning dark as I reclaim her.

Leaning into her ear, my voice raspy, I mutter, "Come for me, Lucy." a matter of moments passes before she comes undone at my touch, whimpering my name and grabbing for me as she looses herself in her pleasure.

It takes every ounce of self-control within me to peel myself from the woman, my arousal beginning to cloud my thoughts.

 _I cannot let my guard down in a building filled to the brim with Royal Guards and Templars,_ I chastise myself, _what will Jacob say when he hears of this? What would Father say?_

Pressing my lips to the woman a final time, I decide I must make a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This was a collaboration written by Evie Frye and xMeganful.**

* * *

As I pulled back from the panting female Templar a thought crossed my mind, what would she do when I left? Would she raise the alarm?

I grabbed her wrists and yanked her down the stairs with me, keeping both of us to the shadows to avoid detection from the few remaining Templars. A carriage lay across the cobbles from the door.

Lucy tried to pull me back "You cannot take me, I am Crawford's loyalest worker. There will be consequences"

I hushed her with a kiss "I can deal with the consequences, but you must be quiet" I tied my sash over her mouth, muting her groans from my kiss

Dashing across the short distance to the carriage I open the door and shove Lucy inside, She stumbles and her skirts ride up leaving her pants exposed, they were damp already. However I couldn't allow myself to be distracted and I slam the door, locking it to prevent her escape.

Taking the reins in hand I spur the horses on into the city, heading for Westminster train station where the base would be waiting for me and my unexpected cargo. As i pulled into the yard I could see the glistening locomotive ahead of me. Pulling Thorne out I strode forwards "Come on Lucy, no funny games now" The Templar tries to resist as we step up to the train. I gently nudge her into far carriage, lock the door and guide her to the sofa where I push her down before assaulting her neck with gentle kisses.

Lucy groans and tugs my sash away "Miss Frye, you kidnapped me to take me to a smelly old train just to have sex with me again" A frown forms on her face

I smile at her and dip my head down, licking at her cleavage. She soon stops frowning and starts moaning when I tear her shirt open and latch onto one of her breasts and suck, gently flicking it with my tongue.

My left hand moves down, rubbing gentle circles on her centre. My fingers quickly become damp from her juices as she twitches on my fingers.

"I'm sure you don't mind the train really, after all you are getting more attention than you would usually." Lucy bucks and tenses as I slowly slide a finger in, teasing her gently. Her whimpers and groans are driving me crazy as I gently finger her. Leaving one last kiss on her already bruised neck I slide down, trailing my tongue over her stomach and down to her dripping core.

Catching her eyes I flick my tongue experimentally and the moan she releases threatens to send me spiralling over the edge. I slowly edge one of my hands down and into my pants, trying to ease the feeling building in my very center. I rubbed myself as I sucked and licked at Lucy. I groaned as my own ministrations brought me over the edge. The sound must have done the same to Lucy as she screamed my name in pleasure and I was forced to swallow her juices.

Lucy smiled, "Come up here Miss Frye, I am reconsidering your offer but you must prove your loyalty to me." Eager to please my new love I curled up beside her as I stripped my remaining clothes, wrapping a blanket over us and holding her close.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This was a collaboration written by Evie Frye and xMeganful.**

* * *

"How do you propose I do that, Miss Thorne?" murmuring into her ear, my breath raspy, I brush my lips over her skin. The Templar lays against me, her body glowing with warmth and sticky with her pleasures. _An hour ago, I had her at the mercy of my blade,_ I think, almost nonchalantly, at the reflection of my actions.

 _But how I preferred her at my mercy...my tongue against her core as she writhed underneath me._

Breathing deeply, she responds with a sly grin, "I cannot allow you to do that, Assassin." pushing my roaming hands away, the woman moves to hover over my midriff. Kissing me deeply, she pins my hands above me, a moment of panic swelling within me. Alert penetrating the lust in my eyes, she looks to me, her own dark orbs drowning in desire, "Calm yourself, Miss Frye. If I had any intentions of killing you," her lips lower, warm breath against my throat, "I would be wiping your blood from my blade." I respond with shivering skin.

Watching as her lips descend my body, I feel my breath held tightly, nerves settling inside me with the first touch she provides. Finding the centre of my pleasure with the pads of her fingers, she pushes her mouth against my core, my gasps seeming to encourage the Templar. Lucy's lips tug at the sensitive skin as I relinquish my silence.

"Lucy..." I mutter, the words barely audible past my lips as I realize my informality. This does not go unnoticed by the skillful woman, the feeling of her flesh against mine vanishing. "What are you doing?" my eyes follow her, propping myself up on my elbows as she begins to tear strips of fabric from my cape to her liking. "Miss Thorne? What are you doing to my-" thoughts become a distant memory as she interrupts me, her mouth dragging lazily across my own. Fabric starts being carefully tied around my wrists, then to the frame of the bed, though I remain cautious, tugging at the knots lightly. They remain in position.

"Miss Frye," Lucy's voice pulls me to look away from the fabric holding me down, the Templar woman resting a finger under my chin, tilting my head to look her upon her face. "I cannot have you waltzing your hands over me whenever you please." a deep desire resides in her eyes, exciting me to my core. "You must learn your place."

Inhaling deeply, I try to compose myself, "How will I learn my place, Miss Thorne?" she nips at my collarbone, her nails lightly trailing down my sides, my centre throbbing with need as she presses a finger against the bundle of nerves. I groan in response.

"You will listen carefully, Miss Frye, if you wish for me to give you what you desire." her touch leaves me once again, my hips rising as I try to follow. Pushing a hand against my body, she forces me back onto the bed below me, hissing, "When I say, Assassin." leaving me whining against the restraints.

"Let me touch you, Lucy." I growl, my voice low and lustful. Touching me roughly, I feel her push a finger inside me suddenly, forcing a gasp from my throat. Taking advantage of my movements, she grasps the skin of my neck between her lips.

 _Lord, this is heaven,_ the words pass through my skull as I moan into the air.

As I approach the edge of sweet release, she withdraws all contact from me. A frustrated cry escapes my lips.

"Templar, what do you think you're doing?" I try to ease the intensity of my desire by steadying my breath, though to no avail. Continuing to gasp in ragged breathes, I glare daggers at the woman, who stands with an aroused grin touching her lips. Moving closer to me, I feel my heartbeat quicken. "Please, Miss Thorne-" wrapping her hands around my neck, she eases her mouth into mine with a slow kiss.

When she releases my lips, leaving me breathless, I loose myself in a moment between arousal and orgasm, my mind clouded with pleasure and lust. I do not realize Lucy Thorne's actions until her mouth is wrapped around my most sensitive point, suckling on the nub whilst I writhe under the mercy of her tongue. My hands reach out to her, forced back by the restraints, leaving me completely vulnerable as I voice my pleasures, mewling and moaning at the top of my lungs. Liquids seep into the mouth of the Templar woman, spilling from my twitching insides as I breathe through my post-orgasmic state.

"My, my..." she grins, my mind barely processing each word in the haze, "Aren't you an enthusiastic one, Miss Frye?" past my uneven breaths, I muster a wide-grinned laugh.

 _I swore I would never fall for a Templar, that they were unfair beings of unfathomable evil, and yet_ _..._

 _...how spectacular she is._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks:** **'A Cooler Fan','Unknown' 'SkyAssassin' and 'EagleStrike1' for their reviews.** **'Roz Under Pressure' for the favourite and follow.** **'Morbid Crow' and 'Doomstone' for following.** **'clarkeprincessguffin', akaiakira97, Angy1999, MarxistMouse and the 9 guests for the AO3 support.**

* * *

When I wake Lucy's arm is draped across my bare 'd untied my wrists after I'd fallen asleep. The Templar herself had her head resting in the crook of my neck, her breath tickling my chest. The blanket had been kicked down in the night exposing her gorgeous thighs. I smile and run my hand across her sides.

Lucy stirs as my hand rubs small circles on her back. She grins and tucks the blanket over us.  
"What makes you think we're getting up Miss Frye, I'm going to keep you here until I see fit." I smiled as she planted a gentle kiss on my lips "I hope I didn't hurt your wrists last night, You were twitching and bucking an awful lot".

The door creaks open as Lucy presses her lips to mine again, her kisses are soft but demanding. I give a soft chuckle as footsteps approach.  
"Lucy, you should hide, I think Jacob is coming to get me up"  
Suddenly Lucy is yanked out of the bed by my twin who has reached the bed.

"Sister dearest, why the fuck are you sleeping in the same bed as a woman, especially Lucy Thorne" My brother gesticulated at me, clearly disgusted by the discovery.  
"Jacob, you are only annoyed because you couldn't get a woman like her even if you tried. I am sleeping with Lucy because I love her, you will let go of her and get the fuck out of the carriage now. When we get up I expect you to be civil, she is under the protection of the Brotherhood"

Jacob scowls at me but releases Lucy. She stumbles forward into my arms and I pick her up and hold her close, muttering comforting words as Jacob storms out.

Once he has left I look down her body "Did he hurt you?"

She shakes her head and pulls me closer "So that is Jacob Frye then, he's so different from you. You're sexy while he's a pain in the ass."

I smile and dip my head to one of her breasts and suck, flicking my tongue gently over the tip to distract her. She moans and grips my hair. I smile and lower her towards the bed, fingers tangling in her hair. Lucy whimpers as one of my fingers find her dripping core.  
"Wet already? Miss Thorne you'll have to learn some self control" I whisper in her ear as I rub small circles with my fingers and give gentle prods.  
Her cheeks flush a bright red and she buries her head in my neck "Hurry up and fuck me properly Assassin"

I sigh and reach up, grabbing the strips of material that she'd bound me with before.  
I tie them both quickly before she can react "What are you doing Miss Frye. I demand you untie me"

Her angry expression only excites me further as I dip my hand down and shove my fingers in, setting up a furious ribbon as she gasps and moans. Our lips meet, silencing her sounds. My other hand finds one of her breasts and I pinch and rub it enjoying the noises she makes due to the contact.

Suddenly my hand is drenched in her fluids. Gently I withdraw it and untie her.  
"Miss Thorne, was it worth being tied up for that" She looks at me through hazy eyes as I lick my fingers clean before pulling her into a kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance.


End file.
